Mourning Sun
by IlluminationImpact
Summary: When you've lost the love of your life, and the life that you love. Sequel for Stratosphere, because it got a lot of attention. Rated T for the good and honest sake of safety.


**I don't own Skylanders, or any of the characters, I only own their "names" and this story, which, by the way, is a sequel to Stratosphere (** s/8860673/1/Stratosphere) **which I suggest you read before reading this. Solstice is Sunburn and Fleur is Whirlwind. Let me know what you think in the reviews, or you can just read it, which is also really cool. **

Mourning Sun

_By Illumination_

Solstice had wings

Solstice couldn't f fly

Solstice had a sister

Solstice didn't know if her sister was dead or not

Solstice had always been innocent

Solstice didn't want anyone to worry

… … …

There was once an evening after Fleur had left when they had stayed up late. Flavius had for some reason loosened Solstice's training schedule, and she thought it was because he expected her to mourn the absence of her sister. And while it was true that she did miss Fleur, Solstice never felt any of her emotions grow strong enough to break her façade of kindness.

Flavius had lit a fire that night, and when Solstice silently stole a glimpse upon his face all she saw was exhaustion, and she suddenly felt herself fretting over his wellbeing. Solstice and her guardian talked for a while, beginning with small, innocent things such as Solstice's training, then moved gradually over to the subject of Ramses' health, and then, of course, while they were on the subject of Ramses…

It was always a very careful, delicate process when discussing Ramses' old apprentice, and Solstice had to choose her words so meticulously that her breathing became shallow. As she cast an occasional nervous glance at Flavius, she saw him grow more tired and he looked very old just then.

The conversation sputtered and started to die, as every word that should have been said dissolved to silence. At last, Flavius sighed and started to get up. Solstice recognized this as a signal that their conversation was finally done and she followed his example. Flavius slowly advanced towards the fire, about to put it out when he suddenly said something so quietly that Solstice nearly missed it:

"I just hope that someday you'll get a chance to leave, too."

Solstice saw Flavius pour water on the flames and the light vanished. Her guardian was heard padding away to retire for the night, and, not quite sure of herself, Solstice did the same.

… … …

Sometimes Solstice still thinks about it: still thinks about leaving Dragons Peak to go on a journey just like her sister. Would she ever get a chance though? Solstice had doubts, for she believed Fleur was special, and that was why she got to leave instead. Solstice would always think to herself: _I'm not special like her, so I should stay here. But…Does she really deserve…_

At that point Solstice always threw herself away from her thoughts, telling herself over and over that she must never think such mean things about her dear sister, and she had no right to envy her sister.

After all, Fleur was special

Solstice was not

That was the way things were

… … …

It didn't rain on the day of the funeral. Solstice used to hear stories from the orphanage about angels crying whenever someone died, and so it would rain on the day of their remembrance. Solstice guessed that story wasn't true, because she knew the angels were crying for Ramses even if there was no rain.

They buried Ramses in the court yard below the throne. Flavius took over as king, obviously, and he sent letters to Fleur to let her know. Flavius cried not only for his friend, but he also cried later as he made his first attempt to write to Fleur, throwing letter after tear-stained letter away as he tried to gather the right words. He was crying for her, crying for when he knew she would get the letter and cry herself. They finally received a response from Fleur about two months of what Solstice guessed were mourning, and so it seemed that Fleur was alive. Solstice felt a private sense of relief, for during the two months that they waited for Fleur's response Solstice had a paranoid superstition that her sister had gotten so upset by the news that she…

Solstice never liked to think about that.

Letter by letter they learned of Fleur's new life and all the wonders of her adventures. The letters were so fun to read because they reminded Solstice of new, exciting books, except they were true. But then one day Flavius sent a letter and never got a response, and as months crawled past without hearing from Fleur, Solstice found her superstitions returning, picking at her and demanding her worry and fear, growing more and more until the day Fleur showed up at Dragons Peak.


End file.
